


A Shoulder to Lean On

by Erron_Stark



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Scarlet David, FTM Scarlet David, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Multi, Neptune not so much, Occasional mentions of homophobia, Original Character(s), Other, SSSNset - Freeform, Sage and Scarlet have loving families, Trans Character, WTF is gender, poly!SSSN
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erron_Stark/pseuds/Erron_Stark
Summary: No one questions why the little red-haired girl is so close with three tall, strong guys.No one questions why Neptune Vasilias, the teen who has hit on every girl in the school at least once, will glare daggers at anyone who dares to approach Scarlette with anything but the purest and most platonic intentions.No one questions why Sun Wukong, the jock that’s too cool for everything, pulls off the most elaborate routines with Scarlette at all the school dances.No one questions why Sage Ayana, who almost no one has heard speak a word unless prompted, has been seen just listening to Scarlette chatter on about anything and everything, an endeared smile on his face.It just is.As their Junior year of high school begins, no one questions the four sitting together in Homeroom when the students go around and say their names and pronouns.Neptune notices Scarlette flinch after saying hers.
Relationships: Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Sage Ayana/Neptune Vasilias, Sage Ayana/Scarlet David, Sage Ayana/Scarlet David/Neptune Vasilias/Sun Wukong, Sage Ayana/Sun Wukong, Scarlet David/Neptune Vasilias, Scarlet David/Sun Wukong
Kudos: 6





	1. Day 1

While the three have Physical Education together, Scarlette has math. Her Advanced Art class is when the boys have their math class. 

They meet her on the steps outside the school. 

“We’re going to Sage’s today, right?” Sun checks, offering a hand to the redhead. 

Sage nods, “My dads invited the three of you for dinner. As well as Scarlette’s parents, but they’ll come later.”

Scarlette declines the hand and stands on her own. 

Her friends don’t miss her trembling and steady, controlled breathing. 

“Scarlette. Are you alright?” Sage asks gently. 

“Let’s just go,” she says quietly, voice wavering. 

The walk to Sage’s house is relatively silent. 

Tarragon looks up with a smile as the teens walk inside. 

“Welcome,” Tarragon stands, “How was your first day back?”

“Where’s Paprika?” Scarlette asks shakily. 

Tarragon softens, “He’s in the kitchen. Go ahead.”

Scarlette drops her bag and boots, and follows directions. 

“Scarlette, how are you doing?” Paprika’s deep, warm voice comes from the kitchen. 

“I need help,” Scarlet’s voice is desperate, pleading, tear-backed. 

A moment later, the two emerge from the kitchen, Paprika walking calmly with an arm around the teen’s shoulders. Scarlette looks like she’s holding back tears and possibly much more. 

Paprika guides her to his office, and closes the door. 

Tarragon turns to the remaining three boys, his concern showing. 

“I... I don’t know what happened. She’s seemed... just a tiny bit off since homeroom. And slowly got worse, it was still barely noticeable though, but we don’t have last period with her. Something must’ve happened when she was in math,” Sun explains. 

Tarragon relaxes somewhat, “Whatever is going on, she’s safe with Paprika. He’ll take care of her, and get her parents involved if need be.” 

The boys nod, their anxiety not believing him completely. 

“Have a seat, make yourselves comfortable. I’ll make tea,” Tarragon directs. 

The three sit, but there’s no getting comfortable. 

Seconds tick by, turning into minutes. 

“Sage?” Tarragon returns to the living room finally, “Will you take these mugs to Paprika and Scarlette?”

Sage nods and takes the tea. 

He pauses outside the office door. 

“Breathe,” his father’s deep voice carries easily through the door, “Breathe, it’s okay. You’ll be alright. I promise, you are going to be okay.”

Sage knocks, then opens the door. 

Paprika and Scarlette are sitting on the couch, Scarlette holding her knees against herself, seemingly having a panic attack. Paprika has an arm around her shoulders. 

Sage sets the tea on the coffee table, and sits beside her. 

“Whatever is going on. We’re here for you,” Sage murmurs, rubbing her back. 

Scarlette leans into him after a moment, and slowly catches her breath. 

Sage gives her a warm smile when she looks up at him, and dries her tears with his hand. 

“Thank you for the tea, my son. My dear, would you like Sage to stay or go for now?” Paprika asks. 

Scarlette shrugs. 

“Do you want him to hear my answer to what you told me?”

“N-not yet,” she says quietly. 

Paprika nods to Sage, who reluctantly stands and hands Scarlette a mug before leaving. 

Sun and Neptune look up expectantly as he returns to the living room. 

“She seemed to be having a panic attack when I went in,” Sage sits and takes his own mug from Tarragon, “We calmed her down, Papa promised her that she’ll be okay. She apparently told him something that she doesn’t want me to know yet.”

“If Paprika says she’ll be okay...” Neptune trails off. 

Sun lowers his head, “I still hate to see and hear of her struggling so much.”

Sage and Neptune nod in agreement. 

Minutes pass like hours, and Tarragon returns to the kitchen to start preparing dinner, but still there’s no sign of Scarlette or Paprika. 

Finally the two emerge shortly before Sage knows Scarlette’s parents will be arriving. 

Scarlette has tear stains on her cheeks, but she seems much much more calm as she sits between Sage and Neptune, curling into Sage’s side. 

“How are you doing?” Sage murmurs, wrapping his arm firmly around her shoulders. 

“I’m... not nearly as scared anymore. There’s a lot I need to figure out, but. There’s not a time limit. And I have Paprika to go to for help. So I... I’ll be okay,” Scarlette answers. 

“And you have us, too,” Sage assures, “You’ll always have us.”

“He’s right,” Neptune sets a hand on her shoulder, “Sun, Sage, and I are here for you. And there’s nothing that can change that.”

Scarlette gives a watery smile, “Thanks.”

“Of course,” Sun nods. 

The four sit in a much more comfortable silence, until Scarlette’s parents enter the home. 

Paprika emerges from the kitchen, his face and voice even, “James. Wendy. A word?”

Seeming somewhat worried, the two follow Paprika to his office. 

“He asked me if I wanted him to tell my parents so they’d know how to support me better, and so I wouldn’t have to figure out how to tell them myself or hide from them,” Scarlet explains. 

“Whatever you need,” Sun acknowledges. 

As the oven timer goes off, the three adults emerge from Paprika’s office. 

Scarlette’s parents come directly to her, and pull her into a hug when she stands. 

“We love you,” Wendy says, “We will always love you. No matter what answers you find, no matter what questions you ask.”

“We’re proud of you for telling us,” James adds, “I realise this is hard, but you will not be alone.”

Though still concerned by the unknown struggle she’s facing, Sage is rather relieved when the tension visibly loosens from the redhead’s shoulders. 

“Love you too,” Scarlette mumbles.


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlette gets to school later than usual. Sun tries to cheer her up.

Neptune looks up from his book as Scarlette sits beside him with a yawn. 

“Sorry I’m late. Slept through my alarm,” she smiles sheepishly. 

Her usually neatly-styled hair is tied back in a simple ponytail, giving evidence to her claim. 

“You’re fine, there’s still five minutes until the bell. But you look exhausted. Are you okay?” Sun questions. 

“I only got about an hour of sleep,” Scarlette admits, “Stayed up researching, and lost track of time.”

“What were you researching?” Neptune’s head tilts. 

“Umm...” Scarlette turns away. 

“Hey, it’s okay. You can tell us when you’re ready,” Sun’s tail wraps around her wrist, “But do I need to fight someone?”

“Uh- no,” the redhead seems to be caught off guard. 

“You know I will, right? I’ll fight anyone for you if I need to. Heck, I’d even fight Sage for you. Not that I’d win, probably, I think he’d just pick me up and stick me in a trash can or something, but if that’s what it takes to cheer you up I’ll do it.”

Scarlette cracks a smile, “Thanks, Sun. I don’t doubt you. But yes, I’m sure that you don’t need to fight anyone for me.”

“Okay. Then I’ll be here when you need a smile. Or anything else,” Sun decides. 

“All three of you are amazing, just... give me some time, okay? I’m a little overwhelmed, but. I’ll be okay. And I’m safe, I promise. I’m not in any danger at all. And when I figure out a little more, I’ll try to tell you what’s going through my head.”

“Take all the time you need. We’ll be here,” Neptune assures.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlette and Sun both get to school early Thursday morning.

Sun’s steps falter as he approaches their usual before-school meeting place. 

Scarlette’s there, but instead of her usual pleated knee-length skirt and well-fitting shirt, she wears jeans, a fastened red jacket, and her hair in a low braid tucked under her clothes in the back. 

“You look different,” he notes. 

“Is it bad?” Scarlette looks nervous. 

“Nope,” Sun grins, “Not better or worse than usual. Just different. Kinda like a pirate though.”

“Thanks,” she loosens. 

“Any reason for the style change?”

“Umm. Just trying things out.”

“Okay,” he shrugs.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday afternoon finds the four in the park.

“Scar catch!” Neptune shouts as Sun sprints toward him, lobbing the frisbee. 

It sails feet over her head, and she runs to get it. 

Sage lifts her into the air, drawing a shriek of surprise. 

“Sun! Get it!” the taller man calls. 

Sun and Neptune race as Scarlette struggles in Sage’s hold, and Sun is the first to the frisbee. 

However, he trips over a tree root as he’s about to grab it, and ends up rolling a few feet away, leaving Neptune free to take his prize. 

Sage sets Scarlette down, defeated, and she leans against him to keep from falling over laughing. 

“You know, for the star of the basketball team, you’re quite the lummock,” Scarlette teases as Sun walks over, pouting. 

Sun pauses for a moment, “I’m going to pretend I know what that word means and remind you that a basketball court usually doesn’t have tree branches sticking out of it. 

Scarlette seems to be lost in her own thoughts for a few moments. 

“I know you call me Scar as a nickname,” she says slowly, thoughtfully, “Could you try calling me that in general?” 

Sun tilts his head, “Do you want all of us to or just Nep?”

Scarlette considers for a moment, then, “All three, if that’s okay.”

“Of course,” Sage gives her shoulder a gentle squeeze. 

They don’t ask why. 

They trust that when she’s ready, she’ll tell them.


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlette finally gives an explanation.

Saturday afternoon finds the four in Sage’s backyard.

Scarlette wears a skirt again and a hoodie she “stole” from Sun, curled up and dozing on Sage’s lap. Sage leans against a tree, reading.

Sun and Neptune lay not too far away, chatting. Sun shreds blades of grass with his fingers, laying on his stomach. Neptune lays on his back, gazing up at the clouds.

Scarlette stirs after a while, her sleepy noises drawing the attention of Sun and Neptune.

Another few moments and she blinks her eyes open, then sits up.

“Feel a little better?” Sun sits up.

Scarlette nods, rubbing the remaining bits of sleep out of her eyes.

“Is there anything we can do to help you sleep at night?” Neptune sits up and turns to face her.

Scarlette shrugs, “I don’t know. But if you want to know what’s been keeping me up all week...”

“Only if you’re ready to tell us,” Sun moves closer, Neptune following.

Scarlette takes a breath, and nods slowly.

Neptune cautiously takes her hand, “We’re not going anywhere. Okay?”

Scarlette swallows, “I-“

Sudden anxiety wraps around her lungs and rises in her throat, causing her breaths to shorten and shallow out.

Sage holds her close, “It’s alright, Scar. It’s alright. Breathe.”

Scarlette puts her head down on his shoulder, her own shoulders slumping.

“Would it help to type it out instead?” Neptune offers.

Scarlette nods, and picks up her phone from beside Sage’s book before opening the notes.

_I’m... not entirely sure I’m a girl. I don’t quite think I’m a boy, but. I don’t know. I don’t know. I don’t know a lot of things. I’ve been trying to figure it out, but. It’s a lot. I just started questioning Tuesday, and, well. Who knows. It’s all really overwhelming, and I have no idea how to put into words properly most of what’s going through my head._

Neptune squeezes her hand when she sets the phone down, “How can we support you?”

Scarlette gives a watery smile, “Everything you’ve already been doing is amazing.”

“We love you, Scar,” Sun says firmly, “We’re here for you."

Sage gives his assurance by rubbing her shoulder.


	6. French Toast and Tentative Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next weekend, the four have a sleepover at Scarlette's house.

“Sun. Don’t stuff your mouth full,” Neptune scolds. 

Sun chews for a moment and swallows, “But it’s so good!”

Neptune rolls his eyes, “It’s french toast. It’s good, yeah, but not better than basic table manners.”

“It’s french toast. With bananas.”

“Thank you, by the way,” Neptune turns to Scarlette’s parents. 

“You’re welcome,” Wendy smiles. 

“Hey, you’re awake!” Sun grins, looking up, “Looking snazzy.”

Scarlette returns a smile as she enters the dining room, wearing a flowing ankle-length skirt and a button-down. Her hair is braided back, but not tucked into her shirt. 

“Good morning, dearie,” Wendy draws her into a hug. 

“Rude. You started eating without me,” Scarlette notes after pulling back from her mother. 

Sun shrugs, stabbing another piece of his breakfast onto his fork, “We figured you need the sleep. Any sign of Sage?”

“Doing his hair,” Scarlette answers, sitting down as James puts a plate in front of her, “Though he was completely conscious when I started to become aware of the world.”

“Yeah he woke up before I did I think. He was the first to fall asleep last night, so. But he really didn’t want to wake you up, and you were kinda on top of him,” Sun points out. 

“On top of him?” James raises an eyebrow. 

Scarlette squeaks indignantly, “My head was on his chest, Dad. It’s fine. Nothing happened.”

James chuckles, and tucks the tag into the back of her shirt before returning to the kitchen. 

“Morning Sage,” Neptune greets as the taller man sits. 

“Good morning,” Sage looks up as a plate is set in front of him, “Thank you.”

The four chatter until James and Wendy sit to join them. Sun, noticing Scarlette is quieter than usual, wraps his tail around her upper arm. 

“So I... might have figured something out,” Scarlette says hesitantly. 

“Yeah?” Sun sets his fork down, turning his full attention to her. 

“Yeah, umm. I think- dust I really don’t know how to explain this.”

“That’s okay. Just do your best and we’ll trust that you know what’s going through your head better than we do,” Neptune soothes. 

Scarlet takes a breath, “So part of me I think is a boy. But there’s still part of me that doesn’t want to let go of being a girl. But I’m not like- separated into- I don’t know. It’s not like half of my brain is a boy and half is a girl or anything like that, it’s kinda mashed together and- I don’t know. I don’t know how to explain it, that’s. That’s the best I’ve got.”

“And that’s alright,” Sage assures, “I’m glad you’ve been able to make progress. 

“Yeah, so uhh. I kinda have a... maybe? Answer? Certainly not a definite, but kind of a tentative for now type thing. So I can... I dunno. Function. So I have some kind of solid footing and I’m not. Trying to navigate a black hole it feels like.”

“What are you thinking, dearie?” Wendy asks gently. 

“Umm. Genderfluid. Kind of. I dunno, I’ve seen it described like a dial with a ring of colors around it. So. Some days I feel more like a boy, other days more like a girl, and quite a few days there’s just this weird in between. Like today I guess.”

“The term isn’t familiar,” James says warmly, “But I believe you. And I love you.” 

“Does that have any pronouns that go with it?” Neptune asks. 

“Umm. She doesn’t really feel right. But I don’t know if I want he. So I guess they?”

Sun stands, “Do you want us to still call you Scar, or something else?”

Scarlette eyes him suspiciously, “Yeah, Scar would be great.”

Sun hugs them around the shoulders, “Okay, buddy. We love you.”


	7. Soup and Dysphoria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another week and a Monday later, Scarlette shows up to school with new clothes.

“Woah! Dude, you look really cute!” Sun lights up as Scarlette walks toward him. 

They give a shy smile, “Thanks. Dad took me shopping this weekend, and explained how the men’s section works. Said if I’m going to have days where I feel like a guy, then I should at least feel comfortable in the clothes I’m wearing” 

“That’s good to hear. And the beanie’s a nice touch,” Sage nods. 

“It’s actually mainly practical,” Scarlette notes, “I found a way to put hair up in a beanie to make it look much shorter. Couldn’t get my bangs to work, but they don’t look bad like this. And men’s clothes, while not exactly fitting right on me, is really comfortable and practical. Their pants actually have bloody pockets!”

“Well you rock all of it,” Neptune grins. 

“Yeah... this is really different from what I usually wear though... I don’t know if other people will ask me about it, and I really don’t want to try to explain...” Scarlette steps closer to Sage, who wraps an arm around their shoulders. 

“If anyone messes with you, I’ll beat them up, okay?” Sun says firmly. 

“Sun, you can’t just say that, there’s a teacher like ten feet away,” Neptune scolds. 

Sun winks, “Don’t worry.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Scarlette crosses their arms. 

Sun grins, “I have my ways.”

The redhead rolls their eyes, “I don’t think ‘your ways’, whatever they are, will be necessary.”

...

“Shit! Scar, I’m so sorry!” 

Scarlette rolls their eyes and grabs a napkin, “At least it didn’t get on my clothes. Red is rather difficult to get out of things.”

Neptune snickers at the pout on Sun’s face as the faunus picks up the spoon he’d accidentally flipped out of his soup, then uses a napkin to wipe the mess off the table. 

“There. Did I get it all?” Scarlette asks. 

“Not quite. It’s kinda... yeah you should go look in a mirror,” Neptune suggests. 

Unexpectedly, Scarlette takes in a shaky breath, beginning to tremble. 

“Hey. Hey, it’s okay,” Neptune back-pedals, setting a hand on their shoulder, “I can get it for you if you want.”

Scarlette gives a weak nod as tears start to fall from their eyes. 

Neptune takes a clean napkin and wipes away the rest of the liquid that had spattered, then draws them into his shoulder, “Shh, it’s okay. You’re all good, Scar.”

“N-no I’m not,” they whimper out, “Everything is- is wrong, and- I can’t- I don’t- don’t want to see it- and I- it’s just-“

“Shh, breathe, I’m here,” Neptune soothes.

Instead, Scarlette’s lungs seem to quake. 

Neptune pulls them closer and rubs circles into their back, giving Sage a helpless look.

Sun stands, and moves to set his hands on Scarlette’s shoulders, “Hey. Scar. Listen to me. You are amazing. And we’re all here for you. We love you so much, okay? Exactly as you are, and whatever you do to feel more like yourself we’ll support you every step of the way. I, for one, think you look like the most fashionable dude to ever dude today. Now I may be a tiny bit biased because you’re one of my best friends and you always look amazing and according to Nep I have no fashion sense whatsoever. But.”

Scarlette looks up and gives a watery smile, “You really don’t.”

“But you do. And you rock it. And I’m glad that I’ve already acknowledged that I’m bi, otherwise I’d be questioning so much right now.”

“What?” Scarlette startles upright. 

“What?” Sun’s cheeks flush. 

Neptune and Sage both raise an eyebrow at Sun.

“What, am I not allowed to acknowledge that Scar looks great as a dude?” Sun puts his hands up, the blush darkening slightly. 

Scarlette chokes out a laugh, wiping the tears from their eyes, “Thanks, Sun.”


	8. Tuxedo Gowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a weekend sleepover, Scarlet explains their experience with genderfluidity.

“Hey Scar?” Sun asks quietly. 

The four are in Scarlette’s bedroom, laying in a nest of sorts made of blankets and sleeping bags. 

“Yeah?” Scarlette rolls over to face him. 

“This might be a weird question, and I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, you definitely don’t have to answer.”

“What is it?”

“So you kind of explained it as being more of a guy some days, more of a girl some days, and then other days being in some sort of in between? How do you know?”

“Umm. I’m not really sure. Certainly not how to explain it. It’s... like a lever I guess.”

“Leevah,” Sun whispers, repeating Scarlette’s accent. 

“Wukong I will end you in your sleep.”

“Okay, okay, sorry,” Sun puts his hands up.

“Dude, that’s my face!” Neptune hisses. 

“Sorry,” Sun mumbles, putting his arms down and stiffening slightly. 

Scarlette moves to rest their head on his shoulder, and he relaxes. 

“Anyway,” Scarlette continues, “Sometimes the lever goes to one side, any I feel flowy, feminine, girly, I dunno. Sometimes it goes to the other side, and I feel more dapper, masculine, and gay. Sometimes, though, the lever gets jammed somewhere in the middle. It’s not always right smack-dab in the centre, either, sometimes it’s starting to lean toward one side and gets stuck.”

“Huh, okay. Is there any pattern or prediction to it?” 

“Not that I’ve been able to find, no. It’s just kinda. Whatever I wake up feeling, usually.” 

“Okay. That makes sense. I mean, not that I can speak from any kind of experience, but.”

“Yeah. It’s... really weird, but. I guess I’m sort of starting to get used to it?”

“So you can’t really pick out clothes ahead of time, huh?” Neptune asks, “If you figure out day of.”

“Yeah,” Scarlette gives a wry smile, “I guess if I ever get married, I’d have to buy both a tux and a white dress.”

“What about a tuxedo gown?” Sun suggests. 

“A what?”

“It’s. A tuxedo on top, but like. A ball gown skirt.”

“That. Sounds. Bloody amazing. I’m looking it up,” Scarlet grins, rolling over to grab their phone. 

Sun chuckles, and the four drift into a comfortable quiet. 

Scarlette’s searching drifts in topic, their curiosity taking over. 

After a while, their shaky breath catches Sun’s attention. 

“Hey, Scar, what’s wrong?” he asks. 

Scarlette turns their phone off and buries their face in their pillow, drawing their arms underneath themself. 

“Scar, you need to breathe,” Sun says sternly, carefully moving to their other side. 

Neptune shifts to rub Scarlette’s back, and after a bit more coaxing from Sun, Scarlette finally turns their head to face him. 

Ad lets out a sob. 

Sun guides Scarlette into his arms, and Neptune moves closer to rub their back and stroke through their hair. Sage reaches over Neptune to rub Scarlette’s shoulder. 

The affection they’re surrounded by calms Scarlette, and after a few moments they’re able to breathe normally again. 

“I’ll never really look like a boy,” Scarlette says weakly, “I still have girl days, so I can’t do any medical stuff that will actually make me look like boy.”

“We’ll figure it out, okay? There’s got to be resources and pointers out there, and I’ll come over every day and help you get ready if I need to,” Neptune offers. 

“For that matter, your ability to meet arbitrary societal standards has no effect whatsoever on your value and validity,” Sage says softly. 

Scarlet nods, and nuzzles further into Sun’s chest. 

“We’re here. We love you. We always will,” Sun promises.


	9. Homecoming Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Friday dinner, the four figure out their plans for the school's homecoming event.

“So. Homecoming is next weekend,” Scarlette begins as dinner is served, “Who’s officially going with who?”

“Shoot, already?” Neptune looks up. 

“Scar, the four of us were planning on going together,” Sun reminds. 

“Ten off if couples buy tickets together. While it encourages people to go, it’s a stupid system that’s unfair to single people. So, I say we break it,” Scarlette explains. 

“If you wanted to ask one of us out, there are more direct ways to do so,” Sage teases. 

Scarlette splutters, their ears turning pink, “No! That’s not- shut up! I’m not going to pick a favorite, or anything like that. Just found a stupidly easy way for all of us to save five bucks each.”

Sun laughs, “Sage, have you forgotten the four of us agreeing not to date each other so things don’t get weird?”

“Does this mean we’re color-coordinating?” Neptune asks Scarlette. 

“HELL yes,” Scarlette jolts upright. 

Sun snickers, “What are you planning on wearing this year?”

“Tuxedo gown,” Scarlette grins. 

“Dearie, things are going to be picked over this close,” Wendy reminds, “And you’d likely have to special order that.”

“Perhaps it could be made out of your parents’ attire from our senior prom,” Paprika winks in James’ direction. 

James chuckles, “Homecoming is a bit less formal than prom. And it would likely take more than a week to make that alteration. However, Scar, if you want to do that for the spring...”

Scarlette shrugs, “I’ll definitely keep that in mind. Wait Mum I’m curious, what did your dress look like?”

Wendy smiles and takes her husband’s hand, “I wasn’t the one wearing the ball gown.”

Scarlette’s jaw drops as they turn to their father. 

Paprika chuckles, “My mother insisted on me wearing a dress as I wasn’t out to her yet. James volunteered to wear a dress as well, as a show of solidarity.”

“And I rocked it,” James says proudly. 

“You wore a tuxedo then?” Sun asks Wendy, eyes lit. 

“She did. And she looked amazing in it. We even coordinated to match perfectly,” James grins. 

Wendy rolls her eyes at her husband’s compliment, “It was a lovely night. 

“Well that settles it,” Scarlette decides, “We’ll go matching, and I... I’ll figure something out to wear.”

“If we’re going to go officially as couples, then can I call dibs on Scar?” Neptune requests, “My parents are going to want me to pick them up, take pictures, the whole nine yards. And I’m also not out yet...” 

Sun shrugs, “Sure. That means I get Sage.”

Scarlette looks to their parents, “We could meet at my house? Take pictures, do whatever, go together?” 

Wendy nods, “That would work wonderfully. I could even take pictures and send them to Rhea for you, Neptune.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note on the parents:
> 
> Sage's dads, Tarragon and Paprika, have been friends with Scarlet's parents, Wendy and James, since the four were in high school. 
> 
> Paprika is a trans man.
> 
> Wendy, Scarlet's mother, works closely with Rhea, Neptune's mother.
> 
> The names Tarragon and Paprika came from art by the Tumblr user @Nerdgasrnz


	10. Homecoming Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SSSN meets at the David household for pictures before the dance.

“Oh hey, Sage,” Neptune blinks as the door to the Davids’ home opens, “You look really great.”

Sage smiles, “As do you. Come in, Scar said they won’t come downstairs until you get here.”

Neptune jokingly rolls his eyes, “Ever one for dramatics.”

Even so, he follows Sage into the living room. 

“You can come down, dearie, they’re all here,” Wendy calls. 

Scarlette walks down the stairs, and Neptune’s breath freezes in his lungs. 

Their eye makeup is impeccable, and they even have glimmering eyeshadow. Their lips have been tinted a brighter red, and their hair cascades in waves down their back, a ribbon of it on each side pulled back out of their face to join into a long, spiraling curl at the back of their head. 

Both the skirt and the sleeves of Scarlette’s dress match the vibrant color of their hair, and the multiple long layers of thin material flow around them like water with each movement. The torso of Scarlette’s dress is a modest v-neck, and is covered in intricate patterns of glitter, sequins, and embroidery. 

“Wow,” Neptune breathes as they reach him. 

Scarlette grins, “It’s no tuxedo gown, but I think it does the job.”

“Y-yeah. Definitely. You look amazing, Scar.”

“Breathtaking,” Sun adds, with a smirk in Neptune’s direction. 

“Are you ready for pictures?” Wendy asks. 

Neptune shoots Sun a glare, then nods to Wendy. 

Wendy gestures for the four to head outside, and Paprika follows. 

The first picture Wendy takes is of Scarlette and Neptune, Neptune’s arm around the redhead’s waist. 

The next is of Sage and Sun, Sage’s arm around the shorter boy’s shoulders. 

Wendy requests a picture of the four of them, and arms wrap comfortably around waists and shoulders, each teen grinning. 

Paprika walks up behind Wendy as she takes the picture, “Before their winter break begins.”

Wendy snaps another picture, “Before the turkey comes out of the oven on Thanksgiving, and you’re hosting New Year.” 

“Deal.”


End file.
